Five Valentines
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Each couple have shared different amount of Valentines in their relationships. But does the love change if you've shared five? Or does it remain as strong as it did at the first one...
1. First Year

**[First Valentine's Date]**

* * *

Sighing, Ronan ran her hand up her bare arm as she stared awkwardly at the empty chair across from her. She should have known that he would stand her up. Seriously, why would the hottest boy in her year be interested in her for anyway? He was probably out with the head cheerleader having a jolly old time while she was sat here with a glass of pop and the sympathetic looks of other couples around her.

The worst bit was she would have to walk into her Dads and explain that they were right. He had been a jerk; a complete waste of her time; and probably just trying to use her.

Deciding enough was enough, she started to fumble in her handbag for her purse as she started to rise. Suddenly she was affronted by a strong smelling but yet familiar scent of aftershave as a hand pressed against the small of her back. Whipping round, she found herself staring into the face of the one guy she never thought she would run into here; Jamie.

Jamie was the only son of her Dad Stuart's best friend, her Uncle Robbie, and the two had never seen eye to eye. He had despised how she had clung to him as a child; how she had pronounced his name Jay-Jay; and had been jealous of how everyone had doted on her. She had disliked how he was a bully to her; how he was normal with his Mother and the way his brain worked; and more importantly, she hated that he hated her.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I'm late. I tried to get out of work as fast as I could. Then; can you believe it; my phone battery went and died on me. I tell you, complete nightmare!" He lied smoothly as he helped her back into her chair. "I'm glad you didn't completely lose faith in me."

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed as she watched him unfold his napkin, his other hand reaching out for a breadstick as if it was perfectly natural for him to be here.

"Our Dads asked me to look out for you," he simply said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Their little girl is finally going on a date. Hell, it took you long enough. I mean, you are now seventeen."

"Fuck you," she snapped throwing her napkin down on the table, dragging her chair out and letting it fall to the floor with a clatter. "I didn't get all dressed up tonight to be insulted by a petulant prick that's always disliked me." And with that parting shot, she turned and stalked out of the restaurant forgetting to pay for her drink. Heck, he could do it. It was the least he could do after insulting her.

The sad thing was Ronan knew that he was right. This was her first date and she was seventeen years old. Most of her friends as well as the other girls in school had been dating since year eight and had probably lost their virginity too. Ronan had never wanted to date. She had focused on catching up due to her disabilities.

"Ronan," she heard him shouting, "Ronan. Stop running away. Our Dads will have my balls if anything happens to you because I've upset you."

Whipping round, she stopped dead in the street causing him to come to a halt a couple of steps behind her too. "God, you're twenty two, Jamie. Why don't you start standing up for yourself and maybe not do their bidding?"

She was stunned to see that her words had an effect on him as he sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck. "I wanted to be here tonight, Ronan."

"What? Why? Where's the pretty girl that has had your attention the last week?"

"She wasn't special enough to spend Valentine's Day with, Ronan." He said taking another step closer as he looked at her. "Do you want to know how I felt when Dad told me that you had your first date tonight?"

"Relieved that I wasn't a nun?"

"Jealous," Jamie whispered ignoring her comment. "For so long, you've been that annoying little girl that I couldn't stand then one day it was different. I noticed you were this pretty thing that had stopped bothering me. You couldn't care if I lived or died any more. And then suddenly you were ready to be going on dates..."

"Jamie..."

"I was hoping the dude would turn up tonight and be a complete asshole so that I could kick his head in for even thinking about hurt something as precious as..." His sentence ended with Ronan shyly pressing her lips against his, her hands tightening into fists around the material of his tee shirt as she clung to him desperately.

"Jamie, I'm sorry I was an ass back there in the restaurant. I just didn't like the idea of you mocking me for having been stood up on Valentine's Day." She whispered as she broke away from him, her gaze remaining on her fists rather than his face.

"Hey," he said tilting her face up, "you being stood up made this happen so let's not fret. How about I take you back in there and we have a real Valentine's date?"

"Can we not just go to a diner or something? I actually didn't like anything on the menu..." She asked awkwardly and Jamie just laughed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, a kiss being pressed to her temple as he promised her that anything was perfect for him as long as he was with her.

Walking arm in arm, the two had matching smiles as they discussed which diner had the best and greasiest food for them to enjoy on their first Valentine's Day together.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**So this is a nothing piece of fluff that came at me from nowhere. Each Chapter is going to be our individual couples at different stages of Valentine's Day. So next chapter will be Matt and Karen (for the lovely Lee!).**


	2. Second Year

[Second Year]

* * *

"You're out of line, DCI Burke." The super pointed out from across her desk, her arms crossing over her ample chest causing his attention to sway. But only for a minute. He was not impressed that she had brought him in here to tell him off like a naughty little school boy.

"No, you're outta line. Nothing went wrong."

Well that was a little white lie. Robbie nearly got shot, Jackie may have been in a slight car accident and Stuart was now dealing with a cut to the face but the mission had been a success. The definition of success being that the bad guys were now sweating down in their cells. Success. What more could this woman want from him?

"Do you forget that you're not the solo detectives anymore? Lone wolves out to protect Glasgow?"

Now they were getting somewhere. She had been worried. More importantly, though she would not admit it so fast, she was worried about him. Burke could not help but smile. It had been a long time since someone cared about whether or not he would make it home in one piece.

"I mean, who wants the responsibility of telling Ewan McIntyre that his husband was killed in the line of duty? Or telling Jamie, Ronan and Bella that their parents weren't coming home to say goodnight?"

Burke had to give it to her. It was a nice deflection. Many times he had guilt tripped his team about their reckless attitude by mentioning their kids names. It worked a treat. As much as he loved his nieces and nephews though, her tricks would not work with him. He was the master at this game.  
Taking a small step forward, Burke tilted his head to the side and examined his superiors face. "Nothing happened."

"But you couldn't be certain that it wouldn't, Matt."

She had slipped. Using his first name was the first crack in that icy exterior that she was trying to put across. Never in their now two year relationship had she ever called him Matt inside Maryhill. Not even when he had got shot.

"And who was going to have to explain that despite her transfer out of here, Jackie was magically on your botched operation."

"It was stupid of you to move Jackie out in the first place but I won't get into that now."

Taking that final step, he had her barricaded between him and the wall. She knew it. Her eyes were wide, glistening from unshed tears as she tried to keep her gaze strong. "Nothing happened."

She ignored him once more.

"And how was I meant to react Matt? It's our second Valentine's together and I could have been having to faced with the fact that you weren't coming home to me and..." She stopped talking, her eyes closing as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

He knew what was upsetting her. Only their small circle knew about their relationship so no one would know how she was feeling. She'd have to act cold and professional whereas really she probably would have wanted to trash her office and march down to autopsy where she'd demand answers from his corpse.

"Nothing happened." He whispered once more but this time she did react; violently.

Slamming her hands against his chest, she hit out at him repeatedly. "Stop saying that! I don't care that nothing happened! I care that you care so little about yourself, about me, that you'd do something so fucking reckless!"

For the first time since stepping into her office, Burke was speechless. She thought he did not care? What a woman. She was a nightmare. Deciding not to respond with words, he took her face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away her shed tears.

"You daft cow, I care about you more than I've cared about anyone and that terrifies me! But we can't forget about the dangers of our jobs. Just because we've found each other doesn't mean the bad guys aren't going to still take shots at us. It doesn't work that way." He laughed despite the lump in his throat. "We're breaking all the rules here, Karen, and we can do this. We have to do this."

"I know," she whispered using the back of her hands to wipe her face though Burke had already wiped away her tears. Clearing her throat, she chuckled. "Well this is a sucky Valentine's Day."

"I think it's one of the best yet and it'll be hard to beat," he promised pressing a small kiss to her lips before stepping back. They did not want to get caught now, even if half of Maryhill had just heard their screaming match, and he knew that she probably needed five minutes to calm down.

Just as he was about to leave she remembered that she was his Superintendent and said, "DCI Burke, you'll be suspended pending a full investigation."

"That's alright guv. I think my special lady will appreciate me having some time off. Seeing as it's Valentine's Day an' all that jazz," he said with a wink before slipping out of her office, smiling at the sound of her hysterical laughter.

* * *

******************AUTHORS NOTE:**

It's short, it's unromantic but I think it's this pairing. I'm going to attempt to write some more M/K for my homegirl Lee so watch this archive.

Also I typed this up on my phone so if you spot any mistakes hit me up!


End file.
